Silent Hill Script
by Lady-Tathiel
Summary: This was written for a piece of Coursework for college where we had to write 5 minutes of script. I choose to do the beginning of silent hill 3. Im quite proud of this as its my first attempt at scriptwriting. Let me know what you think! Please R


**SILENT HILL SCRIPT:**

**EXT.****AMUSEMENT PARK****, THE OTHER SIDE.**** NIGHT**

_It is dark. We feel very creepy feelings as we struggle to decipher what it is were looking at. We can see three round metal things which resemble tea cups spinning – spinning in a way which makes them look dangerous, not safe._

_We can now see that it is indeed a ride of some sort, yet there is nobody on it. The ride looks old, rusty in a sort way that makes it appear to have dried on blood on the seats. We can hear laughter, ghost like laughter – laughter like that of children. A red mist swells around the ride and then there is darkness._

**EXT. UNKNOWN.**** NIGHT**

_It is still dark. We can now see only one thing – something that looks like a machine, but not quite. Its head is vibrating madly from side to side as what appears to be teeth grin at us in a sadistic way. We are not quite sure what this is. Is it a machine? Is it a human? Or is it both? We can hear what sounds like maggots crawling through hot putrid flesh, the cackle of a radio and again the innocent laughter of children. _

**EXT. ENTRANCE TO AMUSEMENT PARK, THE OTHER SIDE.**** NIGHT**

_Darkness blinds us, a think fog that lays low clings to the very air we breathe. We feel trapped, lost and suffocated. The mist travels slowly. Above us the night lamps are on, radiating little light. The amusement park looks old and abandoned._

_In the darkness we can see a young girl, HEATHER MASON. She walks slowly, the sound of her shoes echoing against the metal grating of the floor. It sounds as if underneath the metal grating there is nothing, just darkness which would swallow you up whole if you were to fall in. _

_Heather is an ordinary looking girl, slim and pretty with short messy blonde hair and casual clothing of brown knee high boots, green denim skirt with a white sleeveless jacket over the top of an orange vest. In the pockets of her left breast is a flashlight – the light glaring sharply to contrast against the pitch black in the distance._

_Heather continues walking, as if in a dream. She looks confused and gazes around her, her stare particularly lingering on a slumped bunny costume stained with fresh blood. They both appear to harbour a body within them, one of each side of Heather. The happy grin on the bunny costume contradicts the situation that they are placed in._

_Heather continues to look around her – barely able to see 10 feet around her. She slowly comes to a halt._

HEATHER

_(Questioning herself in a whisper)_

Where am I…?

_She looks around some more – trying to figure out the answer to her own question. She slowly looks down at her right hand – where to her surprise she finds herself holding a knife. She moves her hand wearily, allowing the audience to know she's unsure of how the knife got there. _

_Heather starts walking forward again. She looks anxious, almost upset._

HEATHER

(_Quietly)_

Hello... Is there anybody here?

_She casts her eyes back to the bunny costumes as if expecting them to answer – nothing. She walks forward, her shoes ringing out their echo. She reaches a door and slowly lifts up a hand to touch the rusted metal. The door appears to have been splashed with blood which now dried, cracks beneath Heathers fingertips._

_Heather enters through the door._

**EXT.****INSIDE****AMUSEMENT PARK****, THE OTHER SIDE.**** NIGHT**

_We can hear the crackle and fizz of a radio and a low growl – resembling that of a dog. We can hear teeth grinding against bone and flesh being torn. Heather nervously steps forward and begins walking. The noise is chilling her, tensing her muscles and preparing her body for flight. She slowly follows the path before, with each step the mist around appearing the speed up as if it add to the confusion and change into a putrid yellow colour. _

_As she continues the radio crackle seems to intensify – and suddenly Heather stops as something animal like flashes past the light emanating from her torch. Instantly she drops the knife, the loud noise it makes upon impact on the metal floor alerting whatever it was she just saw of her presence. _

_She begins to panic and low growl resonates through the air and she leaps into a sprint, running as fast as she could down the path. Something begins to follow her. She keeps turning her head to try and see what's chasing her but she cannot see through the fog. Neither can we. However from its shape and form we can guess it's a dog like animal. Heather slams herself into the nearest door, trying to escape whatever it is following her…_

_…and screams as something tall and fleshy flashes before her. The door is locked. She begins to run again, slamming herself into another door – its locked, and then rebounds into another – its locked. Her pace quickens and when she finally reaches the end of the path there is only one door left. She rams herself into it and thankfully this door is open. She crashes through the door and Just as quickly as she had opened it she forces it shut pushing her body against it. Her eyes are closed, her breathing hard and heavy. Perspiration has broken out on her forehead spotting her skin._

HEATHER

What the fuck is going on –

_A deep roar cuts her off. Slowly she opens her eyes, her jaw drops and her breath quickens. We see two taller bodies moving towards her, grunting in delight. We cannot see if they are human._

_Heather takes off to her left side, adrenaline pumping her muscles. She quickly escapes through a nearby gate and enters more madness. We can now hear metal grinding and slicing through metal. Heather slowly turns to her left and we see what she sees._

_Lots of machinery and mechanical equipment moving and vibrating, creating a chaos of noise. And amidst the machinery is some sort of creature, its torso wrapped in bleeding bandages and sharp knives swinging and rotating in an erratic circular motion. These appendages appear to be its legs. It notices Heather and it begins to move towards her, its deadly legs swinging at her in a attempt to slice through flesh. Heather panics, springing into action as she tries to run away from the monster, bumping into another and tripping onto the floor. She darts around, looking for some sort of exit, and finally she comes across one – a flight of stairs. She instantly charges up them. _

_As she nears the top we can hear an engine running and when she reaches the platform she finds a cabin and to her left a rollercoaster track. She tries to escape into the cabin but it's no use as it is locked. Without thinking she steps onto the tracks and begins to descend down them. She can hear screams of pain as flesh is ripped from bones, skinned bodies sticking to the metal rides around her. _

_Suddenly she hears a loud screeching and to her horror realises that the rollercoaster is heading her way. Heather looks back and screams as the rollercoaster speeds past knocking her in the never-ending darkness below._

**INT. HAPPY BURGER CAFÉ.**** LATE AFTERNOON**

_We see Heather in a café slouched on a table. She has her head in her arms which are sprawled messily. She appears to be sleeping. The blinds next to her allow orange light and shadow to filter in stripes over her. We can hear the business of traffic outside and the talking and preparing of food around her. _

_She slowly begins to wake up and sleepily straightens herself. She looks around her, her expression telling us she's confused._

HEATHER

(_To herself)_

What a nightmare…

_Heather gazes out the window onto the moving street. Slowly she gets up to her feet and tucks in some necklaces that had escaped from underneath her vest. She exits the café._

**INT. SHOPPING MALL.**** LATE AFTERNOON**

_She quietly walks out. We can hear the movement of people shopping and bustling about. Heather walks passed a man hidden in shadow who then begins to follow her. _

_Heather reaches a payphone and picks one up and proceeds to dial a number. It's her dads. We do not hear him speaking._

HEATHER

Dad, its me (_pause_) Yeah, sorry I didn't call earlier (_pause_) Yeah guess I was (_pause_) Anyway I'm coming home now (_pause_) Oh I forgot to get that thing you asked me to (_pause_) Okay (_pause_) ok I will (_pause_) I love you too Dad.

_Heather hangs up the phone and looks at the man who had followed her. She raises her arms as if in a way to mock him and begins to walk away. The man follows her._

MAN

Heather, I need to speak with you. My name is Douglass Cartland. I'm a Detective.

_DOUGLASS CARTLAND is scruffily dressed and the years have taken their toll on his aged skin. He has a beard and moustache which is tainted grey and an old brown hat to hide his haggard hair. He is dressed in stereotypical detective wear, a long brown coat, trousers and a white shirt with a loose red tie. He looks as if he hasn't had much sleep. _

_Heather stops and faces him, her expression questioning._

HEATHER

A detective? Really? Well, nice talkin' to ya.

_She begins to walk off again. Douglass follows._

DOUGLASS

Hold on. There's someone who wants to meet you.

_Looking vaguely interested Heather stops and turns to face Douglass again._

Just let me have an hour of your time…no..

half an hour of your time.

HEATHER

My daddy always taught me not to talk to strangers.

DOUGLASS

This is very important. It's about your birth.

HEATHER

_(sternly)_

I am not interested.

_Heather walks off again in the direction of the female toilets. Persistent in speaking with her, Douglass continues to follow._

HEATHER

Are you still following me? Do I have to scream?

DOUGLASS

Sorry, I'll wait here.

_Heather doesn't reply and enters toilets._

**INT. GIRL'S BATHROOM.**** LATE AFTERNOON**

_The bathroom is horribly decorated with brown tiles. There are three toilets on one side and sinks on the other. Without hesitating she walks over to the nearest sink; runs some water into her cupped hands and washes her face._

_She looks up to the mirror – and stares._

_On the mirror painted in red is some sort of symbol, a circle with weird writing going around the outside and three circles with repeating symbols on the inside. Heather reaches her hand up and slowly glides her fingertips over the symbol._

HEATHER

(_Whispering)_

This looks familiar… but where do I know it from. Where have I seen it?

_Heather tries to recall memories but when she can't she rubs her head in the sign of a growing pain._

Trying to remember is giving me a headache.

_She moves away from the mirror and then looks around her surrounding. Her eyes fall on a window and the walks over. She climbs out and exits._

**EXT. ALLEY BEHIND MALL.**** LATE AFTERNOON**

_Heather enters a small alley with a high metal fence blocking her in. She moves to her right. The alley stretches out for what seems forever, blending in with the orange sunset. She continues to run down the alley, away from that creepy detective until she reaches a door that leads back into the shopping mall. She can now see the end of the alley but a car is blocking her way out. Thinking nothing of it she enters back into the shopping mall._

**INT. SHOPPING MALL EMPLOYEES AREA.**** LATE AFTERNOON**

_Heather enters the employee's only section of the shopping mall. She expects to see people here – but there is no one. It's empty._

_Heather walks forward down the greenish blue hall till she comes to a T-junction. The door to her left is locked so she walks down the other hallway passing lockers, empty boxes and notice boards. She carries on walking until she reaches the end where a pair of double doors lie. These are not locked. She enters._

**INT. SHOPPING MALL ENTRANCE.**** LATE AFTERNOON**

_Heather stops and looks around her. She can hear blurred voices, but doesn't know where there coming from._

HEATHER

Hello? Is there anybody there…?

(_No reply_)

For fucks sake.

_She curses and begins walking forward. The shopping now appears to be shutting but there is nobody about to close the shops. Everything looks messy. The cosmetic shop directly in front of her is closed with fallen plants near it. In the centre of the large room is trodden in mud which seems to have dried and stained the white tiles. The door leading out the mall is locked and so is the door to the centre. She can see light seeping from where one of the metal protective doors hasn't closed fully around the shop. She crawls underneath it._

**INT. CLOTHING STORE.**** LATE AFTERNOON**

_Heather looks around the store. It's messy, looks like someone has ransacked the place. Heather's heart skips a beat as she noticed a discarded pistol on the floor. She slowly walks towards it and crouches to pick it up. Then she hears something._

_We can hear slurping and crunching – the sound of something being eaten… or someone. Heather slowly raises her head in the direction of the sound._

_She's some sort of monster with human proportions yet oversized looming over the bloody body of a person. The monster has human sized legs with no feed and huge swollen arms which ended in stumps that resembled punch bags. Its head didn't have any human attributes, just a swollen end which rotates in different angles as it sucks and tears the persons face apart. _

_The monster notices heather, blood dripping from its face. Heather stumbles backwards and the monster begins to walk over to her._

HEATHER

(_Shouting_)

Stay back!

_The monster straightens itself, towering over Heather as she aims the gun towards it. It must have been about 9ft tall._

HEATHER

(_Panicking_)

Get the hell away from me!

_Heather starts firing at the monster, tears welling in her eyes as she shoots rounds into its flesh. She fires off seven bullets before the gun clicks, signalling that it's out of ammo. Heather continues to try shooting three more times. She stares at the monster not knowing what it was doing as it releases strange slurping noises and begins to writhe within itself._

_The monster falls loudly onto the floor and spasm before Heather's feet. Then its relaxes, dead._

HEATHER

What the hell is this thing?

_She lowers her gun, panic and fear tripping her voice. Suddenly she heaves violently and darts off into the direction of the wooden door behind the counter nearly slipping as she does so in a pool of blood. Heather exits._


End file.
